Daughter of Russia
by J-chan-introvert
Summary: Russia figures out that he has a daughter. He wants to bring her home, but he has to find her first. Mean while, Latvia goes to school in New York and meets a scary girl with purple eyes...
1. Intro

**Copyright©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers, I just watch the series.**

_September 7th, 1996, Moscow, Russia_

It was just like any other delivery. The soon to be mother was panting loudly and occasionally screaming out in pain as the other nurses moved around her, offering the mandatory words of encouragement,

The only thing different about it was that the woman in labor had only been pregnant for seven months. This scared her a bit, but it wouldn't be the first time the hospital had to hold a premature baby before he or she could be taken home.

The nurse could now see the baby's head.

She told the woman to "hang in there a little bit longer", until finally, after several hours of labor, she held the tiny baby in her arms, and weighted for the cries to erupt from the tiny infant's mouth.

But they never came.

The unsuspecting nurse looked down to find a pair of eyes staring up at her.

Purple eyes.

Something was wrong; Newborn babies eye's were usually blue, it wasn't just the color of the eyes or the lack of crying, though, it was the way the infant was staring at her. The hospital employee shivered in the newborn's ominous gaze. The nurse shook her head.

This was crazy! There was no way that something (it felt strangely wrong to call the baby a normal person) that had only been in the world for two minutes could be threatening.

Smiling, she started to give the infant to its mother "Y-your b-b-baby M-miss." She liked babies, but it appeared to her that she didn't particularly care for this one.

The new mother smiled and started to reach for the violet-eyed child.

Her bagged eye's widened in horror, as she drew a startlingly disgusted gasp.

"Miss?" the baby was strange, but it was her child, she was supposed to hold it in her arms and smile warmly down to it. The woman avoided her eyes as shivers ran up and down her body.

"Get it a-aw… away from m-me." She spat out through trembling lips. The nurse staring at her, dumb founded. The woman's head slowly lifted her head to meet her eyes. As she did so, the nurse took back the word "woman" she had used to describe her earlier. As the nurse looked closely at her terror lined face, she decided that she couldn't be much older that twenty. "P-please…" this time, she was chocking back a sob as her wide eyes started to well up with tears.

Shaken, the nurse quickly obeyed the pitiful command and turned away to the other side of the room, still holding the rejected baby. On a different occasion, she would have been horrified by the sudden reaction from the mother, but in this case, she felt

**It's my first story; so if you do decide to review, please send feedback that I can work off of.**

**~~J-Chan**


	2. Discoveries

**Copyright ©: Hetalia in owned by Hidekaz Himaruya , not me….**

_March 16th, 2003, Orphanage in Mezhgorye, Russia_

"Whatcha Makin' Katie?"

Ekaterina smiled at the seven year old Russian. "Banana bread. You can have some after I'm done if you want."

"…Can I have a banana?"

"Sure." Ekaterina handed the little girl an unpeeled banana. "You like bananas don't you."

The child shrugged her small shoulders and started to suck on the tip of the fruit after she had peeled the skin away from the soft middle. Ekaterina looked in the playroom to see all the other residents of the orphanage merrily playing with each other.

"Why aren't you playing with the other children, Ana?" The little girl didn't hear her. Her eyes were spaced off, in some other world where kids were given popsicles for lunch instead of apples, and cookies instead of peanut butter sandwiches. The banana still in her mouth, unbitten

Ekaterina sighed. It wasn't the first time she had spaced off while eating. It didn't matter anyways; she already knew the answer to her question. The other children didn't like to be around her.

No.

The other children were terrified to be around her.

Ekaterina knew that Anastasia was different from the other residents at the orphanage. She her self wanted to shiver every time the peculiar child smiled in her direction.

Innocent violet eyes opened and looked at her over a messy black fringe. The little girl took the slightly squished banana out of her mouth.

"Katie, tell me about my parents."

Ekaterina smiled, and reached out her hand to ruffle Anastasia's hair. "I told you already, I don't know anything about your parents."

"I know." Ana stated with a neutral expression, and tilted her head to the side, as if she was thinking about something else entirely. Though, Ekaterina could have sworn that she say a glint of sorrow in the young child's eyes. "Just checking."

(-)

"Good night Ana." She whispered to her as the little girl crept to her bunk bed through the dark room. Her night vision was amazing- one step in a dorm as dark as that and she would have fallen flat on her face.

Ekaterina walked down the hall and snuck into the main office. She was tired about not knowing anything about the one child she could relate to in the orphanage. The young woman crept to the information desk and quietly pulled a file with Anastasia's name on it out of the second drawer down.

She hurried back to her own small room, and sat down at her semi-cramped desk before opening the folder.

"Mother, Valeriya Dyalov father, unknown." She read out loud. Ekaterina skimmed the page until some thing caught her eye.

"Disowned?" Ekaterina choked out in surprise. "Who does she think she is?" she mumbled.

Kat turned on her bulky computer and goggled Valeriya Dyalov. When she got to the right person, she skipped to the time Anastasia was born. According to her file, Ana was born two months early, so she looked around the February of 1996.

Ekaterina gasped.

Raped.

Anastasia's mother was raped on February 7th, 1996.

By Ivan Braginski.

"Why wasn't this in the folder?" it was painfully obvious that this man was Ana's father. Ekaterina clicked on the link to his file.

Kat exhaled sharply in frustration, there was no information-not even a date of birth-only one lonely picture.

Suddenly, some thing in the photo caught her eyes. Ekaterina leaned in closer to the screen. He had purple eyes. Not only that, she saw Anastasia's creepy smile on his face. Only his happy excretion was even was even worse.

Kat mentally shivered at the sight of the poor quality photo. _"The photographer must have been terrified," _she thought.

(-)

Ekaterina walked out to the mailbox after breakfast. She took one last look at the envelope, and thought about the letter and picture of Ana it contained.

Kat slipped the letter in the mailbox and put the flag up. She hoped that Ivan Braginski would get it before Anastasia got adopted.

**Another chapter….**

**Sorry if the stuff about the mailbox is inaccurate, I have no Idea how the Russian mailing system works. **

**Russia and Latvia are in the next chapter… I swear. **

**~~J-Chan**


	3. Neglected Mail

**Copyright©: I do not own Hetalia.**

**A/N-just so you know, this is not one of those fics where the countries are people, Russia and the Baltic States are still Russia and the Baltic States.**

_**September 10th, 2010, Russia's house**_

Y-you wanted u-us R-Ru-Russia?" one of the two shaking men asked the colossal man in front of them.

"Da~" Russia smiled at them "where is Latvia, Toris?" the young man he was addressing gulped.

"H-he's in America, remember?"

"Oh, that's right~. Ukraine told me he needed more time with people his age. I don't think she trusts Sealand…" Russia added, and frowned thoughtfully. "Wonder why~…"

The other trembling man swiftly looked at his watch.

"Oh! Look at the time! I h-have to go!" Lithuania gave him the "_You're bailing on me __again__ Estonia?" _look.

Just as he was turning to leave, he felt a massive hand crush down on his shoulder. Estonia whimpered.

"I'm afraid that you must kindly offer me your help on doing an extremely horrid task."

The two other men gaped at him as their knees began to shake._ "Horrid?" _they thought in unison.

Russia nodded as if he had read their mind. "Come with me."

The three men walked down the hall with an awkward silence looming over them.

"Here it is!" the other two men frowned. It was just a normal door. Lithuania reached over and grabbed the doorknob.

"Well we better get this over wi-AAAAAAAH!"

As he opened the door, thousands of letters shot out of the room. They flowed over the three man like powerful waves, knocking them to the ground.

"R-Russia!" Estonia yelled as he emerged from the gigantic pile of mail "how long have it been since you checked your mail?"

"Perhaps a couple of years…" Estonia found the courage to look at him sarcastically. "Fine, I haven't checked it in Five decades."

"F-five decades?" this time it was Lithuania, having taken the full blast of the letters, he was still quite dizzy. "You could have missed something important in five decades!"

Russia smiled at him "Not likely, this is the mail that is sent to my human name. I read all the mail that is sent to "Russia"."

"Still…." Lithuania mumbled.

(-)

Latvia shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to gather some mental support.

What was Ukraine thinking sending him to a high school in a place where he barely spoke the language? He was now standing at the front of the class, shaking like crazy.

"Students, this is Raivis Galante," the teacher said in a soft voice. "He's a transfer student from Latvia, I hope that you'll be kind enough to help him get his bearings until he gets used to the school."

The teacher turned to Latvia "Would you like to tell us anything about yourself?"

Latvia kept his eyes where on the ground, but he could still feel the twenty pairs of eyes on him.

_He didn't like this_.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the ground.

The teacher frowned as if she suspected a different reply. "Oh, all right then, there's an empty seat over there."

_He missed Sealand._

Latvia carefully walked to the seat the teacher had pointed to, and sat down. The chair was hard and cold, as if the school wanted him to feel even more uncomfortable.

_He wanted to go home, to his own country._

A pale girl with contrasting short, black hair sitting next to him looked his way and smiled warmly.

The sight was terrifyingly familiar.

Latvia let out a blood-curling scream, and jumped so high he fell of his chair.

**Another chapter, I'm having a lot of fun coming up with this story, please tell me if you want me to keep writing.**

**~~ j-chan**


	4. Outbursts and why it's so cold

**Copyright ©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

_September 13th, 2010, Russia's house_

Lithuania and Estonia yawned in unison. Russia should have used the word boring instead of horrid when describing the task. Most of the letters were adds, charitable fundraisers, and strangely college applications.

"R-Russia… do you want to go to M-Moscow State University?"

"For the last time, no. If you get any more of them, then just throw them out." Russia walked to the other side of the room mumbling some thing about not knowing why he had gotten so much college brochures when he hadn't even gone to high school.

Lithuania picked up a letter from 2003.

"Russia, this one is from an orphanage in Mezhgorye."

"Toss it. It's probably some charity fundraiser."

Lithuania sighed. He opened it anyway. _"It could be some thing important."_ He thought.

Estonia watched as Lithuania's eyes grew huge.

"R-Russia…." He was ignored

"Russia!" ignored again.

"GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE RUSSIA THIS IS IMPORTANT!" Estonia and Russia both jumped in surprise.

"Gee Lithuania, you don't need to shout." Russia called as he heeded back to their corner. Lithuania shoved the letter in his face.

"THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T WAIT FIVE DECADES TO CHECK YOU MAIL DAMN IT!"

As Russia read the letter, a picture of a young girl slipped out of the tanned envelope. The large nation started to speed walk out of the mailroom, with Lithuania trailing close behind.

Estonia sighed as the two countries slammed the door behind them. _"Why am I always the clueless one when something like this happens?" _

He sighed in his loneliness and sulked in a corner, dropping yet another neglected college applications in the trash.

(-)

Latvia shivered as the cold air from the A.C. leaked into his thin jacket. "Why do they have to make the lunch room so cold?" he wined quietly so no one could here him_. "At least they're not staring at me anymore." _He thought

"That question's an easy one!" Latvia jumped as a girl his age suddenly plopped down next to him and swung her arm around his squirming shoulders.

"You see, lunch is usually a student's favorite period of the school day-" Latvia looked up to see that the speaker had very short brown hair with long, green side bangs. Her eyes were lit up enthusiastically, like the cloudy September day was the most entertaining part of her life. "-So you can imagine how much students stare at the clock –like it's a big, twelve inch, glazed donate-" Latvia frowned_. "Do all Americans constantly think about food?"_ "-Anyway, to eliminate the staring-at-the-clock process, the teachers have the janitors turn down the heat when it's cold out, and turn up the heater when it's hot out. This makes the kids want to get out of here faster than our mouths start to water when we see a double scooped caramel chocolate Sunday with sauce on top-"

"I think his question was a rhetorical one, Ally."

Latvia looked up to see a boy trying very hard not to laugh his ass off, and the girl that had scared him a few days ago, standing in front of them.

"Ana~ you just ruined my awesome speech!"

Latvia's frown deepened. This Ally reminded him of a female version of her country. He turned his attention to the black haired girl again, for some reason; he wasn't scared of her any more.

(-)

It was a quiet weekday at the orphanage and Ekaterina was in the kitchen preparing lunch for herself.

"Katie~!" she heard the secretary call from the information desk down the hall. "Two men are here to see you~!"

She sighed, and left the half-made tuna sandwich to walk to the front lobby.

"What is it?" she asked as reached the lobby.

Two urgent men stepped in front of her.

"I have come to see my daughter." The taller one stated simply in a childish voice.

"_Daughter?" _she thought, but when she looked up at the taller man's face and felt a fed up annoyance sweep over her.

"Sorry, but your too late." Ekaterina turned around and headed back to the kitchen.

She felt a strong hand grab on to her upper left arm, stopping her.

"What do you mean by that?" Ivan Braginski's voice was more of a growl now this man was not used to being told no so suddenly.

"I mean," she jerked her arm, attempting to free it from the ironclad grip. " Is that your. Too. Late."

"Kolkolkolkolkol."

"Huh?" _"Did he just laugh?"_

"You will explain better, Da~?"

Ekaterina sighed. She really didn't feel like explaining something like this to someone as creepy as this man, but she was a little bit more than afraid of what would happen to her if she ignored him.

"Okay."

**For those of you who are wondering why Ekaterina isn't reacting to Russia's creepiness as much as others, it's because she's had practice with Anastasia in hiding her trembles. **

**I'm going to write more of Latvia's school days next chapter.**

**~~J-Chan **


	5. What really happened

**Copyright ©: I do not own Hetalia… just Anastasia and Ekaterina (though I wish I could be awesome enough to own Russia too...)**

_Orphanage in Mezhgorye, Russia_

_"Okay."_

Ekaterina led the two men to the dining room. Once they sat down, she explained how all of the other children avoided her or gave her dirty looks in the hallways. She told them how Anastasia had to wait until all of her bunk mates were asleep to get in bed and how she had to wake up at a very early hour, all because the other children were too afraid of being in the same room as her.

"But you don't talk about her like you didn't like her at all." The smaller man spoke for the first time.

"That's because I did like her." Kat answered. "I think the reason I got along with her so well is that I could relate to people avoiding me."

"Really?"

Ekaterina nodded. "My mother had aids, so growing up, so many people thought that I had inherited it from her."

"…How old are you?" the smaller man suddenly asked. Ekaterina looked at him strangely

"Twenty five. I was seventeen when I sent the letter-"

"Getting back on the reason why my daughter's not here." The Russian looked Impatient. A part of her didn't blame him.

"Right," she continued. "Well, when Anastasia was nine, she thought that the main reason why the children were scared of her was because that there was something wrong with her smile. Because of this, she decided that she would keep her face expressionless no matter what."

"Did it work?"

"Stay on topic, please!"

Ignoring Ivan's remark, Kat continued the story. "Kids still avoided her, but there was less crying when she looked at them. Any ways, each year she got lonelier and lonelier until she turned eleven. After that, I don't think she could take it anymore."

"HUH? Y-YOU MEAN SHE C-COMMITTED SUICIDE?"

"What? No? "_Ana's way too strong for that"_ a voice in her head thought. "S-she ran away. I haven't seen her since."

The two men were quiet for what seemed like hours. No talking, just a long, Awkward Pause.

"H-here" she said, breaking the soundless atmosphere. Ekaterina pulled out her wallet and took out the last picture she took of Ana. "I know that you already have a picture of her, but she's closer in age in this one."

"Thank you…" Ivan murmured as he took the photograph.

"Don't… just promise me that if you do find her, and I'll be the first one you tell."

(-)

The school was almost empty, most likely because no one staid at the school this late. All the sports practices ended at 4:30. But now, at 5:17, right after chess club, she felt that she could appreciate the school the most at this hour.

Anastasia twirled the lock and opened her locker door. Ana reached inside and pulled out a bag of _sour patch kids_ from her stash of sweets.

The young teen casually walked to the exit, enjoying the quiet sound of her footsteps, echoing through out the vast, empty hallway.

Ana ripped open the small box and pulled out a small orange child. She popped it into her mouth and let the sugar melt on her tong. Anastasia couldn't live without sugar.

It reminded her of that night….

_***FLASHBACK**__*_

It was cold, not as cold as Russia, but still cold.

Anastasia shivered, and watched her visible breath drift up into the light polluted sky. She got up and pulled her laptop cover's strap over her shoulder.

Ana forced herself not to gap at New York City's endless supply of colorful advertisements. She checked her watch, 1:30. Her jetlagged eyelids had become heavy with exhaustion several hours ago; she leaned on a wall below a twenty-foot Coca Cola add. It would be 6:30 am in Russia now. A wave of guilt washed over her as she realized that Ekaterina would not only be home from the two day trip to Moscow, but also would have received the news of her unannounced departure.

Anastasia forced her eyes to stay open and her hands to grip her laptop tighter. That computer was the reason she was hear in the first place and not to mention her only hope of survival in this city. Paranoid boyfriends and girlfriends paid a lot of money to some one who could hack into their date's computer because they thought they were cheating on them.

An old woman hobbling along the sidewalk saw her and headed in her direction.

Ana sighed and shook her head, this was the third time someone had noticed her alone on the street. As the elderly woman approached closer, Anastasia smiled warmly at her. _"Old people are so cute."_ She thought while picturing herself clamping rusty metal clothespins onto the wrinkles that jutted out on her raisin face. This pleasing thought caused her smile to widen.

But the senior's reaction was completely different from what she had expected.

"You ice-eating cannibals are so cold these days."

"Excuse me?" Ana cocked her head to the side, but kept smiling_. "Awe~"_ she thought _"Mrs. Wrinkles thinks I'm a cannibal~."_

"What all you savages in this forest need is a nice batch of peanut butter cookies." Ana noticed how strong the old hag's eyes were. _"_Must be a trick of the Coca Cola ad's light._" _She mumbled to herself.

The old lady turned and went back on her way of rooming the sidewalks of New York's inner city, this time motioning her to fallow. Anastasia didn't trust the old prune, but the woman had mentioned something about cookies, and she hadn't eaten anything since she left the airport twelve hours ago.

The young preteen ended up following the old crow. The woman didn't seem mentally stable enough to try to turn her in, and if she did try, she had no proof that she was a runaway. Ana couldn't tell why, but she felt a certain safe-like feeling around the old woman. This was something she hadn't even felt when Ekaterina let her share her bed when she didn't want to sneak into her dorm room after dark.

The senior citizen led her several blocks to an old looking (though not necessarily rundown) hotel. The architecture was similar to an English tutor house and had elegant cobwebs of ivy creeping up its sides. The inside had old-fashioned furniture lined along the sides of the room and a medium fancy chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling.

They climbed inside an elevator that looked like it had been installed at the same time as the great Titanic had been built. The antique device took them to the top floor, where, instead of stopping at the beginning of a hallway, the shaft stopped directly inside a room. The senior citizen hobbled to a door that lead to another room and left Anastasia in what looked like a tiny living room that lacked of both light and cleaning. Ana absent-mindedly dropped her laptop on the moth eaten couch and wandered into the door that the elderly stranger had disappeared through.

The room happened to be a cramped kitchen with (not surprising) no dishwasher.

"Sit on that tree stump if you want your cookies." The woman directed. Ana pulled out an old, dusty chair and drummed her fingers on the round, wooden tale after she sat down. A plate of crumbly peanut butter cookies was dropped in front of her.

"You better eat with manners, cause there will be no savage eating in this tent. Got that Rachel?"

Wondering whom this 'Rachel' was, Anastasia took one crumbly cookie and bit into its soft texture. It tasted of mostly over sweetened "peanut butter."

She shoved one sugar filled cookie in her mouth after another. The imperfect dose of sugar tasted to her as one of the most delicious things she had ever put into her mouth.

Slowly, her hunger grew less over powering, and more ignorable.

**Don't expect every chapter to be this long, I'm just trying to put more description in my writing and I didn't want to stop in mid-action like last time. If it seems better, than please tell me threw reviews.**

**For those of you who are wondering if Anastasia is an illegal immigrant or if she took the naturalization test, she is/did nether. Ana has a visa on her passport (which she got on the internet some how). That allows her to stay in a certain country for a long period of time. If this isn't how it works, then please tell me.**

**Sorry about not having Latvia in this chapter, I meant to but got more focused on revealing how Anastasia got where she is today.**

**~~J-Chan**


	6. scissors to the rescue

**Copyright ©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

_September 20th, China's house_

It had been a very long world meeting and China was finally back at his house after having to listen to America, France and England argue the entire time.

"Why are western counties so immature-aru?" he sighed, his eyelids lowering to a close.

"That's because they're all descendants of that Roman Empire, Jao~." China jumped at the sound of the creepy voice.

"You again?" He said turning sharply to the location of the speaker. "I thought I told you not to sneak into my house anymore-aru!"

"Hey China, you're old aren't you?"

China relaxed a little and glared at him. "Russia, what do you want-aru?"

"I have a little question for you." Russia smiled innocently "If you don't want half of my nuclear missiles heading toward your capital, then you will give me an answer, da~?"

The nearly 4000-year-old nation gulped. "Fine, what do you want to ask-aru?"

(-)

It had been over a week since Latvia had transferred, but after about four days, people had stopped gaping at him, and started to realize what an easy target he was.

Being an easy target made him vulnerable. Being vulnerable made him tremble. Trembling attracted bullies. Attracting bullies made him tremble even more.

It was a vicious cycle.

Latvia yelped as he was slammed into the side of the high school by one of four high school students in football sweatshirts.

"How old are you? Twelve?" One boy a head taller said. Latvia had to strain to make out what he was saying. He was fluent in English, but those New Yorker accents made it nearly impossible to tell what they were saying.

The two others grabbed an arm each, and started to pull on them in different directions. "Just look at his skinny arms!" they remarked cheekily in unison. Ravis whimpered when the stretching caused his shoulders to make a cracking noise.

Out of nowhere, something sharp zoomed between them, scratching the tip of the taller one's nose. The four jocks froze in terror. Latvia turned his head in the direction that the sharp, flying object came from.

What he saw terrified him to the core.

(-)

"Yes, your right about something like this happening before-aru."

"Da, I know that, it happened to France 25 years ago." The Russian snapped back. He was getting impatient. "What I want to know is what happens to demi-countries as they age."

"I-in most cases, a child that is half country, half human usually stops aging and turns into a capital or major city after a year or two of adolescence. When this happens, the parent that is a country will know by instinct where he or she is-aru."

Russia smiled "You sound like an encyclopedia, Jao~."

"Ugh" China huffed. "We're not lovers, Damn it! Human names are for undercover business reasons, not for talking to other countries-aru!"

"True, but everyone must become one with Russia eventually, so it's all right."

China felt a shiver run down his spine, Russia let out a disturbing giggle. "I've answered your questions, now get out of my house before I get a restraining order, aru!"

"You're so mean Jao~!" China had begun to start pushing Russia toward the front door. "You should stop being so stubborn and become one with me all ready, da~?" Ivan purred to the short nation.

"SHUT UP!" China shoved Russia outside, and slammed the door shut.

(-)

Anastasia had been walking back to the library ware the chess club was held after a certain speedy trip to the girl's room when she herd a yelp coming from just outside the door at the end of the hallway. She sighed and shook her head. "Bullies never learn, do they~?"

Ana calmly trotted toward the door and peeked at the scene.

It was the Latvian boy from before. In other words, the new kid that had screamed like a girl when she had smiled warmly (Something that Michael always dared her to do every time the high school got a new student). The team's quarterback and three other minor football players were starting to stretch the tiny teen by his arms.

"How old are you? Like, twelve?" Ana's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. That same boy had asked her that question when she went with Ali to see a high school American-football game in the eighth grade. She had imagined removing his long legs with a chainsaw.

In one swift move, a pare of scissors slipped out of her jacket's sleeve (a move that she had practiced ever since she saw Bakemonogatari), and was thrown expertly in between the leading quarterback and the new kid.

All five boys turned their heads to meet her beside the door.

"Awe~ Quartie is learning in health class~! How sweet~!" she gave her best "let's be friends" smile to the football players.

The smallest boy's legs gave out as he fell to the ground while the other four sprinted in the opposite direction, screaming in the same pitch as six-year-old girls. Anastasia turned to the Latvian and forced her face to turn expressionless again. _"He's trembling,"_ she thought _"How cute~."_

"They won't bother you anymore." She stated blankly at the boy while reaching out a hand to help him up. He seemed hesitant at first, but after a long pause, he finally took the waiting hand.

"I-I'm R-Ravis…. what about y-you?" Ana blinked.

"Anastasia… Anastasia Dyalov." She answered.

**Sorry if the bully part was badly written and I'm also sorry for using the jock beats up nerds/dorks/wimpy kids cliché, the chapter wouldn't have worked as well without it.**

**And no, I have nothing against jocks or football players.**

**Bakemonogatari is an anime where the main heroine hides school supplies in her uniform for and throws them at people when is (or feels) threatened. **

**~~J-Chan**


	7. chess club

**Copyright©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

_Stuyvesant High School, 345 Chambers Street, New York_

_Chess club._

Latvia looked around at the eight other people playing games of chess. Looking back at his own game, he tilted what appeared to be the smallest piece (and most numerous) five squares forward. The girl opposite of him huffed.

"That is the pawn. It is only allowed to move one space. The only time it can move more is on its first turn, and even then is it restricted to just two forward spaces."

Ravis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The teenage girl had frightening aroma, even if she didn't have that eerie smile plastered on her face. It didn't help that she had a fake New York accent thrown over what she said was a Russian accent.

"W-which one moves forward and side to side then?" Latvia asked averting her purple eye that wasn't covered by black bangs.

"That is the rook. This is the fifth time we've been over this."

A shiver ran down Ravis's spine. The longer he was with the scary girl the more he didn't like her. His eyes started to unconsciously drift upward to meet hers. Before he could stop him self, he was looking strait into her eyes. The exact same color as Russia's innocent ones, just like her terrifying smile and that horrible aroma.

But something dawned upon Latvia.

Her eyes weren't innocent.

There was something hidden in their depths. _"Something corrupt."_ He thought, letting his imagination run wild with the possibilities of hidden secrets.

"Hmmm…"

Latvia snapped out of his musing and averted his eyes again.

"You know, for a country, your kind of weak in strength."

"WHAT?" Latvia shouted, earning a shushing noise from the librarian, and a few quick glances from the surrounding chess players.

"Are you pacifist, faint-hearted, or just plain cowardly?" She asked, a cruel smile stretching across her face.

"H-huh?" this was bad, Ukraine had made sure that no one in the school knew about him being a country.

The girl tilted here head to the side, giving her a malevolent look.

"Your appearance, Mr. Latvia, is not very well hidden to internet dwellers. Neither is your human name, Ra-a-vis~." She smiled at him again, this time it was cheeky

Latvia felt himself began to shake violently, screw the deep eyes thing, she was exactly like Russia, so much that the two could be related, but that was impossible.

"…It's rude to ignore people's questions you know." Her smile disappeared, and the emotion that he had seen earlier flashed in her eyes. Latvia could almost pinpoint what it was, but as sudden as it had appeared, it retreated back into the depths of her impassive features.

"I-I'm a p-pacifist." He claimed.

"So you're faint-hearted, there's nothing wrong with that, I simply wanted to know. It explains how you've unable to fully free your self from Russia for a while."

Latvia was about to respond when he heard a girl's loud voice behind him.

"There you are Ana! The chess clubs over in five minutes, come on!"

Latvia turned around and saw the green haired girl from before. _"So she is her friend." _He thought.

The girl sighed, "All right, all right I'm coming." Latvia turned again to look at her in disbelief. He could tell easily by the way she looked around the library that the pitifully numbered club was highly important to her (he was still shaken up by the glare she had given him when he said the "sport" was boring). Why was she so much more easygoing with the annoying girl?

The daunting girl casually got out of her seat. For some reason, Latvia felt like he was being ditched. That is, before she turned her neck to look at his face; "Do you want to join us Ravis?"

Latvia paused, than nodded. The girl made him feel extremely uncomfortable, but bullies would be less likely to bother him if she was around.

"O-okay…."

**(-) **

"R-Russia… what are you d-doing…? Estonia asked in a worried tone. He was still unaware about the entire incident. All he knew was that ever since Russia returned after bursting out of mailroom was stare at a picture of a girl in her preteens (with the exception of going to China's house once).

Not hearing him, Russia giggled and stroked the picture.

"Moscow~ you'll become a beautiful capital~ you look so much like Valeriya~."

A massive shudder ripped through Estonia's body. Something unusual was about to happen; he could feel it in his veins.

Something about this feeling told him that it wasn't going to be good.

**Meh, short chapter…**

**I know what I'm going to write about next, but I don't want to put it in this chapter. If you have any questions, please ask me them through reviews.**

**~~J-Chan**


	8. Normal Day

**Copyright ©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers.**

_New York, New York_

A silence loomed over the four teens as the old elevator sluggishly creaked upward. Latvia shifted from one foot to the other. The fact that the building was at least twenty years older than the hotel he was staying at didn't help him feel better about being in the same closed space as the person who rescued him from the bullies two hours ago, even if there was two people between them.

A machine dinged, and the metal barred doors slid apart from each other. The top floor seemed to be more of an apartment than the other hotel rooms. This was slightly bigger, and twice as dusty.

"Tammy! I'm home!" as soon as Ana spoke those words, an old woman hobbled into the small living room.

"Ah~ welcome home Rachel~ I'm so proud that your going into modeling all ready~" Latvia gave a confused look at the old woman, than at Anastasia, and back at the senior citizen. The boy laughed (something that sounded very similar to his country's) and started to pat him on his shoulder.

"D-don't worry a…about Ta…Tammy." The teen managed to get out between fits of laughter.

"Yup! Most of the time, she's completely nuts!" the green haired girl (Ally) finished for her friend.

"M-most of the time?" Ana nodded, keeping her face blank.

"When I first met her, she thought I was a cannibal, and brought me here to feed me over sugared cookies." Latvia blinked _"what?"_ he thought.

Tammy then turned to him.

"Oh! Your back from work already George?" the old crow gave him a sickly sweet smile, one that someone would give their lover. Latvia shuddered under her loving stair, for the first time in his life, he was afraid of getting molested by a someone over seventy (in human years at least, Russia always had a rapist's aroma). "You must be as wiped out from all that pluming, come on, I'll make you a nice glass of lemonade."

Tammy grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door that apparently lead to the kitchen, soon followed by the other three.

(-)

A normal teenager would have been terribly embarrassed that her care taker mistook a boy she brought over for her late husband, but at the moment, all she could feel was sorry for the weak-hearted country. She was too glad this was a 'normal day', and not a 'bad day' to feel embarrassed. Though she still couldn't help to hope that it would be a 'good day'.

On 'good days', Tammy called her by her actual name and only made simple problems like thinking that they were still in the Vietnam War, or mistake the toaster for an X-ray machine from the year 2037. Although those days barely came, they were much better than the 'bad days'. That was when Tammy woke her up at two in the morning, holding a gun to her head (unloaded of course) and claimed "she wouldn't harbor a Russian spy if daisy plums popped up on her back." Most days were like this though; she would mistake her for one of her daughters that had abandoned her.

"Hey kids! How was school?" Ana snapped back to reality like the bully's leg she broke last week, and turned her attention to the twenty five year old man that had entered the room.

Ally shrugged, "Okay, would have been better without that test in geology though…" the young man laughed.

"How's the Lumber's plumbing system doing Charlie?" the lumbers were a family that had decided to restore an old house just outside of the city with a disastrous plumbing system.

He shrugged. "Better than usual, " Charlie laughed. "They had me fixing the sink, if dad were here, he would have taken a picture of that abomination." Charlie, like his father, had became a plumber.

Ravis tilted his head to the side. "Really? You don't work at the hotel?" Ana wasn't surprised he made the assumption, their apartment was much bigger than the other two or three roomed living quarters at the hotel.

George laughed out loud (loled if you understand text obsessed cheerleader) "Hell no, good old uncle bob does. He's just too worried about Tammy to let us take care of her in our own."

Ana smiled, Charlie was the youngest son of Tammy and George, and apparently the only one that didn't scram when they were old enough. Because of this, he took charge when George got hit fatally by a motorbike in 1999 do to the fact that Tammy was proclaimed legally insane in 1992 (though Charlie always claimed that she was mentally unstable throughout his child hood). Bob, Tammy's much younger brother was worried about her's well, so he convinced George to live on the hotel's top floor.

"George~ the lemonade's ready for you~" Tammy passed Ravis an empty glass cup. The Latvian nation looked at it, confused.

"Just drink your lemonade." Ana ordered him. Latvia shivered, but put his soft lips to the cup anyway, and began to 'drink' out of the empty cup. He took an imaginary gulp and forced a smile.

"I-it's g-good-d…. re-really g-g-good…" He managed to say.

Tammy giggled like a five-year-old girl.

**Eighth chapter is here! **

**I wanted to write a chapter that had to do with the people Anastasia was living with and ended up putting Latvia in there too.**

**Her friends are going to become more explained in later chapters… maybe…**

**Got any questions about the story? Ask them threw reviews, and I'll try to answer them through author's notes.**

**~~J-Chan**


	9. First Thanks Giving

**Copyright©: If I owned Hetalia Axis Powers, then would I really be writing fanfiction?**

_November 23rd, Tuesday_

"No way! Near is totally a bigger shota than Kagamine Len!" Ally and David were fighting over anime characters again. Ravis often wondered if Japan knew about all of his bizarre fans in America.

David rolled his eyes, and Anastasia raised her hand as if silently asking for a teacher to call on her.

"Can I vote Ravis into the shota contest?" this made their two friends burst with laughter. Latvia felt his face heat up. Ana however, had a completely serious expression on, like she was asking if they had to do over two pages for their English essay of The Scarlet Letter.

"What?" she asked as Ally fell off her chair from her laughing fit.

"Ah Ana~" David said as he wiped the beginning tears from his eyes. "You never fail to amuse us." Anastasia raised one of her eyebrows.

"What did I say that was amusing?" Ally laughed harder, which caused quiet a bit of eyes to turn their way. Not even Ana's glares were enough to keep from people gawking at someone rolling around the floor while clutching their stomachs and gasping for breath. Meanwhile, Ravis was feeling very confused.

Had she just called him a shota?

Did he even know how to react to something like that?

He had been friends with the three teens for about two months now, and quite frankly, he couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. Ally and David were two of the most amusing people he had ever known, and there was something about Anastasia that drew him to her. At first he thought it was because of the constant protection from bullies, but now... he felt like it was something stronger... more meaningful. Latvia couldn't pin the feeling down long enough to figure out what it was, though.

"By the way, Ravis." Anastasia turned to him. "It's going to be your first Thanks Giving in two days, isn't it?"

(-)

Ravis didn't know whether he wanted to spend a holiday alone or not, all he was sure of was that he didn't want to spend it with _Tammy_. Anastasia convinced him to come somehow though, but now that they were in her hotels elevator, he was starting to have second thoughts. That was probably the main reason why his legs couldn't (not wouldn't, _couldn't_) move when the bared doors creaked open. Anastasia pulled him into her living room before the they shut.

"Hey kids! You're just in time!" George called from the kitchen.

Ana lead Latvia to the kitchen, where a slightly bigger table had been set out in the old one's place. A large chicken (Anastasia told him that George was too cheep to by a turkey) was surrounded by a bowl of mashed potatoes, a smaller bowl of string beans, and a long plate holding several cobs of corn. There were four chairs set around the table (Bob had called at the last minute, saying that he had to skip the dinner because one of his staff had misplaced a third of the hotel keys). A plate, napkin, and silver ware quickly set up in front of the wooden furniture.

The four of them sat down and began to say grace...

"Who are you freaks? Were am I?" George sighed turned to look Tammy in the eye.

"Mom, this is Thanks Giving, you know... pilgrims?" the last word came out as if he was asking who started the holiday first place. He looked at Anastasia for help.

Unfortunately, she just shrugged. And looked at the old woman "Tammy, can you pass the mash potatoes?"

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU SPIES! I WANT OUT! YOU HERE ME? OUT!_ OUT!_" In her rage, Tammy flipped the table over and sprinted around the room in circles.

Latvia and Anastasia (being sat on the opposite side of the table from the insane old woman) were completely covered in potatoes and pieces of cheaply bought chicken. Ana calmly got up and helped him brush off the ruined food. Ravis, of course, was so shaken up from the sudden tantrum that his hands couldn't stop trembling as they attempted to wipe their holiday meal off his shirt. Meanwhile, George was dragging a struggling Tammy back to the table.

"No! I'll never spill information, you spying Russian cannibals!"

"You kids up for some ice cream?" George asked the two food drenched teens. Tammy snapped out of her loud protesting immediately.

"Oooh~ ice cream!" the old woman quickly sat back down on her chair. Latvia sighed, and wondered why he was even surprised by Tammy's sudden out burst. Anastasia and George definitely weren't.

The four of them filled bowls with ice cream and sat in there chairs, not bothering to even stand the table up correctly. George insisted on saying grace even though Tammy was already wolfing down her dessert.

"God, Allah, creative dude in the sky..."

"Just get on with it."

"Thanks Giving is a day that we celebrate with turkey, mash potatoes, and corn."

Ana made an impatient grunt, Latvia was starting to get concerned of how much sugar she consumed in a day.

"Well, we never did have a turkey, and our mash potatoes and corn are on the floor, along with our table." George paused to glare at Tammy, who was almost finished with her 'meal'. "But we have each other, and that's what counts."

"Oh man." Tammy finished with a serious face and an empty bowl of ice cream.

**Meh... done. **

**This chapter took me longer than usual to write. **

**Anyway, I did put the 'oh man' in there instead of the 'amen' on purpose. If anyone thinks that I'm going over the top with Tammy's insanity, then please tell me... seriously.**

**for those who don't know, Near is a character from Death Note, and Kagamine Len is one of the more popular Vocaloids . Also, a shota is a male that looks like (or is) a little boy.**

**~~J-chan**


	10. Karaoke after Loneliness

**Copyright©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers **

_December 25th, 7:24 pm_

Latvia stared up at the bland, white ceiling of his hotel room. _"This is the first Christmas I've spent alone in years"_ he though to himself.

Rolling over to look at the miniature side table, Ravis propped himself up with his elbow to look at the framed picture sitting next to his alarm clock. The photograph was of Lithuania, Estonia, and Poland on the left, Russia, Ukraine, and Belarus on the right, and him, in the middle. Latvia picked up the picture, and held it against his chest, as close to his heart as possible.

_"Great." _He thought. _"I'm crying." _He blinked to rid his eyes of the water that had glazed them, but ended up making them fall down his cheeks. Ravis bit his bottom lip to stop sobs from escaping.

Sniffling, Latvia wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and set the picture face down to sit in a fetal position. Burying his face in his knees, Latvia let his sobs roll out his lips, while his shoulders heaved up and down hysterically.

He froze when he heard the creek of an open door, and looked up to see Ana standing in the doorway, with the emotionless expression she usually wore. Without giving Latvia a chance to freak out on the intrusion, She stormed up and grabbed his wrist to forcefully pull him off his bed and out of his supposed to be locked door.

"A-n…. a?" He managed to squeak out in his confusion.

"Come on." She said blankly before adding; "I know a place that you'll love."

"Huh?"

"The owners are supper friendly, and…"

"….Ana?"

"And they have karaoke on holidays…" Ana released his had and turned sharply to face him. "A bunch of drunk, lonely, bachelors make fools of themselves. It's really funny to watch." For the first time since the first time she dragged him to the chess club after she saved him from the three bullies, he saw that emotion flash in the purple deaths of her eyes. He felt her grip his shoulders extremely hard, but for once, he didn't care. All he could do was stare at her violet pools. He felt his heart beet faster, and his face heat up. Her eyes weren't innocent, but they weren't corrupt either.

There, in her chilling eyes that unknown emotion flashed once again. This time, it was clearer, more lucid. He could almost tell what it was, but like that September day, it slipped away from his reach and out of her eyes.

Anastasia threw her arms around Ravis' shoulders, hauling him back to reality in the hallway leading toward his door "Would you like that?" she whispered to him.

Latvia smiled and nodded. It was weird, but he didn't feel alone at all anymore.

(-)

Estonia and Lithuania clanged to each other under the kitchen table. Russia must have been agitated, because he had been drinking much more vodka than usual on the holidays. He was now storming through the house, roaring drunk and smashing everything he saw with his water pipe.

Estonia shivered, and prayed for Russia to pass out soon. As cramped as he was sitting under the table, he really didn't want to run the risk of getting smashed to pieces if he stood up.

(-)

Latvia felt his hands getting sweatier by the minute as he allowed Ana to lead him across Time Square while holding his hand. Ravis of coarse, was still trying to figure out exactly how she knew were he lived, let alone how she got threw his door that was, by the way, _locked_. Unfortunately, the blinding Coca-Cola and Bud light adds were not helping his thinking process.

Anastasia lead him away from the blinding lights and giant adds, to smaller and smaller ally ways. She stopped abruptly in front of a medium sized coffee shop with a sign hanging in above the double door that read: _Down Town Espresso _in orange letters.

Still holding his hand, Ana pushed open the door of the shop, causing the usual sound of a light ring of a bell to be herd over the hum of chatter that buzzed on around the shop. Ana let go of his sweaty hand at last and started toward an empty round, wood table with two wooden chairs propped up next to it.

"Come on." His friend commanded emotionlessly to him with out looking back to see if he was listening. Latvia was, so he hurried to the table and sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey Ana!" Latvia herd a young woman call out. "Welcome back!" A woman in her twenties trotted up to them wearing what looked like the coffee shop's uniform.

"Hello Rosemary," Ana said blankly to the waitress. "This is Ravis Glalante."

"A friend from school?" Anastasia nodded "Well it's nice to meet you Ravis, I'm Rosemary Thompson." Rosemary held out her hand for him to shake.

"N-nice to m-m-meet you Rosemary." Latvia managed to squeeze out, while sticking out his trembling arm for her to shake. Meeting new people made him nervous, almost as nervous as Russia did.

As she gave his hand a stern shake, he got a better look at her face in the semi-dim shop. She had chocolate colored skin that natural glow to it, and went well with her thick lips and black hair. She had warm, dark brown eyes that were framed with long eyelashes that curled upward.

"Well, I'm guessing that you'll have the usual, Ana." Ana nodded once again. "Would you like anything, Ravis" Rosemary turned to him, wearing a warm smile that made him think of Ukraine.

"U-um…" Ravis hadn't gotten the chance to look up at the chalkboard that held the menu on it. "I-I'll have what A-Ana's having, p-please." He said, not wanting to hold the waitress up.

Rosemary wrote down the order on a small notebook. "'Kay. I'll bring you the coffee in a few minutes." Then she added, "Karaoke will start soon." With that, she hurried to the tiny kitchen in the back.

Latvia noticed that Anastasia was staring at him. Latvia looked down at the table. He enjoyed being around her, but even without her smile, the evil aurora around her eyes often terrified him more than new people (though still not quite as much as Russia).

"S-so… why aren't you with Tammy and George this Christmas?"

"Tammy gets rather… emotional on Christmas."

"Oh…"

"Besides, I'm not Christian."

"R-really?" Latvia said, slightly surprised. "Are you Muslim then?" that was a rapidly growing religion, wasn't it?

"No."

"Jewish?"

"No"

Latvia blinked "Then are you Hindu or buddist-"

"I'm agnostic." She half- mumbled, half-blurted awkwardly.

"Oh…" Latvia felt like face palming himself. He already knew Anastasia didn't go to church. At least she wasn't an atheist, that would have made things twice as awkward. "Sorry…"

They sat in silence for a few seconds, not sure what to say to each other. Then, music began playing out of the small boom boxes near the front of the stage it the back of the shop. Latvia turned to face the music to see a man in his mid-twenties leaning into a microphone stand. Latvia barely realized what was happening before the man began to sing in a very out-of-key voice:

"_Hello, hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing!_

_I have gat no service in the club, you see! You see!"_

Latvia had to pinch his lips together to keep from snorting. He had herd the song on the radio before, and knew it was sang by a woman called Lady Gaga, who was, apparently a much better singer than the man.

"_Wha-wha-what did you say, HUH? You're braking up on me!_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy!"_

The man then broke out in a spree of shouting.

"_K-KINDA BUSY!_

_K-KINDA BUSY! _

_SORRY, I CANNOT HEAR YOU!_

_I'M KINDA BUSY~!_

Latvia covered his ears and laughed hysterically, forgetting the awkward conversation he had just had with Ana, and the tears he had recently cried over loneliness.

**(**-**)**

As the night went on, Ana and Ravis watched young men make fools of them as they sipped the sugary, caramel ice coffee that Rosemary brought them (he was starting to get seriously concerned about her future as a **non**-diabetic). After about a half an hour later, Rosemary came over to their table to talk, saying it was her break.

"Anytime you feel like singing Ana, just go on up there." Rosemary said with a cheeky smile on her face.

"That's nice."

"Aaaannnnyyyyytime."

"…."

"Preferably now when no one's up."

Anastasia huffed and stood up. "Fine." She walked to the back of the shop where the stage was. People stared at her as she trudged up the steps on the side of the stage, but if she was uncomfortable, she didn't show it. Once she reached the stand, music started.

Latvia didn't recognize the sound of the tune that was playing, but he some how new that Ana did, because she wasn't looking at the screen that showed the lyrics.

"_You look defeated, lying there, in your new twin sized bed~_

_With a single pillow, underneath your single head._

Ana's voice was very different from the other men's "singing." It seemed like all of the previous chattering in the shop had silenced immediately when she opened her mouth. Even the round men sitting near the stage were quiet.

"_I guess you decided that that old queen was more space then you would need~_

_Now it's in the alley behind your apartment, with a sign that says it's free~_

_I hope you have more luck at this than me."_

Ana's voice seemed to eco threw his body. It was very different from all of the other American artists he had herd on the radio, her voice was far more compelling than Tailor Swift or Kesha, perhaps she matched with Pink in the mater of vocal strength. Yet, it was some how, in a way, graceful.

"_You used to think that someone would come along~_

_And lay beside you in a space that they belong~_

_But the other side of the mattress, the box springs stayed like new~_

_What's the point of holding onto what never gets used?"_

Latvia was so distracted by Ana's singing that he didn't notice someone near the door.

"_Other than a sick desire for self-abuse"_

A someone that was holding a video camera.

"_And I try not to worry, but you've got me terrified~_

_It's like you're in some kind of hurry, to say goodbye._

_You look so defeated, lying there, in your new twin size bed~_

_You look so defeated, lying there, in your new twin sized bed."_

**YES! I finally updated! To those wonderful readers who faved my story, I am terribly sorry for making wait for so long.**

**Anyways, I'm very sorry if you don't like the fact of making Ana able to sing well, but I had an idea in my head and thought **_**"Hey, why not?". **_**The song at the end is called: 'Your New Twin Sized Bed' and it's by the band Death Cab for Cutie. I do not own that or Lady Gaga's Telephone ether. **


	11. Seventyeight messages

**Copyright©: I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers**

_January 5th, 2:30 pm_

Ravis waited loyally outside the choir room for his friend as the other students fled down the halls towards the buses. It had been their first day back from Christmas break and apparently the entire school had already been aware of the way Anastasia had sang on Karaoke night in_ Down Town Espresso. _How did he know that? Because the minute they stepped in the high school they were surrounded by whispers and stares coming from the other students, and even some teachers. As soon as the final bell rang, the chorus instructor made sure to confront poor Ana immediately.

The Latvian nation leaned to the side so he could hear bits and pieces from the heated argument inside the surprisingly non-soundproof music room.

"Join… club… waste… give anything… gifts…" Latvia recognized the instructor's deep voice. He didn't have to wait very long to hear Ana's response.

"I would've joined earlier if I cared a DAMN about the high school's Choir club! I'm already in the chess club!" Anastasia's voice was a great deal louder than the instructor's, whose reply was even quieter than his last. Ravis had to strain to hear it.

"You… quit… chess… choir… looks better… college."

"YOU THINK I WOULD QUIT THE CHESS CLUB SO I COULD STAND ON A DAMN STAGE IN FRONT OF PEOPLE WHO JUDGE ME ON WHAT I LOOK LIKE SO I COULD GROW UP TO HAVE FIFTY-SEVEN PAPARAZZI FOLLOWING ME AROUND 24-7?" Latvia instinctively jumped back and covered his ears. He absent-mindedly wondered how someone with such a flat chest had such big lungs.

Anastasia smashed the door wide open, giving Latvia a clear view of the chorus instructor cowering in a corner of the room (Ravis guessed that his friend was smiling while screeching at him).

Ravis watched her stomp down the hallway with her hands in her pockets, and remembered how uneasy she had been on the walk to school. Knowing her skills with technology, he doubted that she hadn't already discovered the video on YouTube. Latvia however, thought everyone was staring at _him_ when they walked into school. In took a hyperactive Ally fill him in on the video hit.

Latvia shivered at the thought of someone secretly videotaping him.

**(**-**)**

Anastasia leaned against the old elevator's wall, letting her tense body relax in the comfort of solitary. She remembered her thought of stitching that noisy choir teacher's lips together with fishing line. The idea of his blood causing the clear strings to appear red pleased her more than she would like to admit.

The doors creaked open, revealing the familiar living room. She knew that the two other residents were out trying to get one of them into a nursery home, so there was no use announcing her return. Slowly, she walked across the living room, stopping at the slightly new phone on the coffee table (Tammy broke the house phone at least once every two months). She cautiously knelt down to check the number of missed calls. Eyes closed, Ana remembered that there was twenty-three in the mourning. She inhaled slowly and opened her eyes to see the number. She both physically and mentally flinched when she did.

There were seventy-eight unread messages.

A feeling in Anastasia's gut told her that none of them were for George.

Shakily, she got up and swayed into her small bedroom, letting her mind wander to the hazards of the video.

True, she didn't want to be bombarded by paparazzi and newsmen on her way to school. There was no doubt in her mind that they fount out her address too when they found her phone number. Ana also hated it when people stared at her, especially the way they did that day in school. However, she wasn't worried about those things. Weary of them yes, but not worried about them.

What she was afraid of was that video going global.

She remembered singing to Ekaterina in her days at the orphanage. She doubted that the older female wouldn't be able to recognize ether her voice or appearance, if not both.

She had gone three years with out being found by her former home. Although she did strongly wish to return to Russia someday, she had no desire to do it now.

Several faces flashed through her mind. _Ally, George. _She thought. _Tammy, David._ When the last face flashed in her mind, she felt the corners of her mouth turn upward in bliss.

"Ravis" she whispered quietly.

No, she didn't want to go back just yet.

**Eleventh chapter finished! For those of you who are wondering how long this fanfiction is going to be, I'm not planning to take it over twenty chapters, however, if a have to, I will.**

**In the mean time however, I will be focusing on Anastasia's personality. I'm trying to make her like the thought of her committing physical violence on others, but at the same time know that it's not normal for her to be thinking those thoughts, and be ashamed of it.**

**~J-Chan**


	12. I Don't Dance

**Copyright ©: I do not own Hetalia**

_**February 11**__**th**__**, 2011**_

Anastasia stared grumpily at the half-eaten, greasy "pizza" (to be honest, it tasted more like soggy cardboard than the actual Italian dish). She was trying very hard not to stare at a certain preppy girl across the lunchroom.

The girl had done nothing to her, though, the female students tended to avoid her for some reason. She didn't even know her last name.

She had heard the prep's first name quite clearly from a sobbing Ali one-day prior though. A very spaghetti covered sobbing Ali.

Apparently, the girl had dumped her plate of pasta on poor Ali's head right after lunch when she went to go to the little girls' room. Ana gave up on her struggle and looked across the room to the teenager in question.

From the angle Anastasia was seeing her, she looked like the average brain dead, boy crazy teenage girl. She had on the cloths she had seen in some of Forever 21's many display windows, her hair was down and well brushed, and her make up was neat and clean. She clearly took care of herself, but she didn't seem smart enough to sneak a plate full of noodles and tomato sauce past the teachers guarding the door and into the bathroom three doors down.

But then again, despite being very blubbery about it, Ali had said the name "Adeline" quite clearly.

There was only one Adeline in their school.

And, despite being an attention-craver, Ali never lied.

Ana didn't have many friends. She had exactly three…and one was absolutely terrified of her. So, as you could imagine, she really didn't like it when any of them got a sudden case of teenage depression.

She pictured Adeline trying to scream into a piece of duct tap over her mouth. Her pretty new cloths were ripped, and her perfect mascara was running down her cheeks with her tears.

Ana shook her head. These thoughts pleased her more than she wanted to admit.

With a huff, Anastasia stood up, threw out what was left of her "edible" lunch.

"W-where are y-you going?" she heard Ravis's timid voice behind her asked. She had to repress a smile at his adorable stutter.

"Where do you think?"

(-)

Anastasia stepped into the biology classroom Ali had been sulking in after she had refused to come to lunch. David was sitting next to her, sharing the lunch he brought from home. Honestly, the two liked each other way too much to "just be friends." She was relieved when he asked her out to the dance this Friday.

Ali looked up and smiled at her. Apparently, good old Dave had cured her of the case of teenage angst she had come down with.

"What's up, Ana?" Ali spouted with her usual enthusiasm "Finally came back from your romantic make-out session on the roof with Ravis?"

Ana felt her eves narrow at the last question. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ravis turn red next to her. He probably wanted to explain that they had in fact been in the cafeteria, eating their food like normal _friends _do. However, only a sling of half finished words seemed to escape his mouth.

"B-bu… We uh… n-not k-k-ki… I-I mean… W-why… think…tha- uhg!" He exhaled sharply in embarrassed frustration. "N-never mind!"

Still red in the face, Ravis sat down next to David, who looked at him sympathetically. Ana rolled her eyes.

"I think that Ravis is trying to say that we were eating lunch in the cafeteria."

"Honestly, you two are hopeless." Ali said, shaking her head. "Whenever you two are near each other there's this lovey-dovey atmosphere in the air."

"Look who's talking." Ana said flatly.

"Oh no, David and I are the sexual tension type of atmosphere. You two are the awkwardly cute type." This time it was David's turn to go red. "At least tell me that you two are going to the Valentine's Day dance together."

"T-too many people…" Ravis mumbled.

Anastasia had to agree with him. The school dances were always consisted of cramming 50 too many students into a sweaty gymnasium. Not to mention, because it was a "Valentine's Day" theme, the walls would probably be covered in obnoxious hearts and sticky glitter. To be honest, she would much rather visit Rosemary at Downtown Espresso.

Ali pouted at Ravis, but quickly got over her disappointment, and struck up a conversation with the two boys. Ana took a quick glance at the clock on the wall parallel to her. They still had ten minutes until lunch was over, so she sat down on the only remaining chair at the table, and listened contently to her friend's conversation, putting all thoughts about Adeline into the back of her mind. _Later._ She thought to herself, _I'll take care of her later._

(-)

Ravis set down his copy of Macbeth on his bedside table and used his free hands to massage his forehead. _Man, I hate Shakespeare,_ He thought. Perhaps it would have been easier if English was his first language, but unfortunately, it wasn't. The country was in the mood for a light humored, romance novel in, of course, his own language. He could ask Lithuania to send one over the next time they talked over telephone.

There was a sudden knock on the door. _Well, at least she knocked this time…_ he got up and opened the door to let Anastasia in.

"T-to the coffee shop?" Anastasia nodded wordlessly, and he went to get his shoes and coat.

(-)

"You know, lately it's been seeming like every Valentine's Day gets more materialistic than the last." Rosemary stated, slouching against one of the coffee shop's round, wooden tables. By each of her sides were two short teenagers.

Ravis looked at her in a confused, awkward way and started to mumble.

"Um… didn't you say you were working-"?

"I'm on break." Rosemary answered dryly before straitening up. "What do you think Anastasia?"

"Hasn't it always been like that? Materialistic, I mean."

"Maybe it's because I'm single this year…"

"Haven't you always been single?" Anastasia asked, tilting her head to the side. Rosemary looked fairly hurt by this. She pouted and turned to her right to watch a few couples dance to a slow song. Unlike most Fridays, the coffee shop had offered dancing instead of karaoke; this was most likely in honor of the current holiday.

Ravis looked at Ana, who was trying to figure out what she had said to hurt Rosemary. He sometimes wondered if the girl was socially challenged. He tried just a few days before to explain the importance of an occasional white lie in having a normal conversation with another human being. She just looked at him oddly though, like she never realized that there was such a thing as "too honest".

The song ended and another began. This meant that some couples left the small dance floor to sit down, while others got up to attempt to move to the new music without looking like complete idiots.

"You know Ravis…" Rosemary said, rising out of her glum position. "I'll bet my life that a slow song will be coming on soon…" She winked at him and jerked her chin towards Ana.

Ravis felt his face turn red. A few seconds later, he saw Anastasia role her eyes.

"I don't dance." She stated to Rosemary, who began pouting again.

The three of them just sat in their seats without talking for a few minutes. Ravis mainly stared at the round, wooden table. A few times, his eyes traveled their way up to Ana. She had pulled as much hair as she could into a small tuff of a ponytail. However, she still left the small curtain of black bangs over the left side of her face.

Honestly, he couldn't imagine why she just didn't trim it. It must have been quite annoying to be only able to see with one eye, and everyone at school was already terrified of her, so it wasn't like there was any point in trying to look more docile.

As the currant song began to fade, Rosemary jumped up from her chair, surprising both of the teenagers.

"You know what?" She pulled the two from their chairs "Forget the slow song." She proceeded to shove them onto the dance floor. Several tables nearby laughed as he and Ana attempted to regain their balance as strangers exited the dancing area.

A new song came on at full volume. Ravis discovered fairly quickly that it was painfully techno. He was about to walk back to their seats when Ana grabbed his hand. She pulled him closer and began to attempt a slow dance that did not correspond with the beat of the song the slightest. '_Apparently, she can dance.'_ He thought. Ravis could still here the laughing behind them, but choose to ignore it and attempt to dance with Ana.

They danced threw the entire song. Every now and then, Ravis would peak at Anastasia's face, just like he had been doing at the table. He realized that, for the first time, her nose seemed larger than average. It was not necessarily bulky, but more like it had grown a little faster than the rest of her face. He had no idea why he had taken note of this; Ana had always possessed a fairly big nose, why did it seem so important?

As the song began to change, they stayed on the dance floor. This time, it was an actual slow song. Ravis looked at her again, and cleared his throat to talk.

"Ana, why are you in New York?" this seemed to take her off guard. Her visible eyebrow quirked upwards.

"I-I mean…" he stuttered, "You're always hiding a Russian accent with a phony American one. Nether Tammy or George sound like an Eastern European, so… What're you-"

"I'm adopted." She blurted out, interrupting Ravis' question. They had stopped dancing, and were surrounded by a very awkward atmosphere. However, for once, Ravis did not feel affected by it. He reached up his hand to brush Ana's hair out of her face. As she let him do this, he leaned closer to look at two identical pools of purple.

"I think that you shouldn't hide you're eyes anymore." He told her, and without even thinking, he leaned more, and pressed his lips to hers.

(-)

Russia sat on a comfy chair that was, thankfully, big enough for him to not feel cramped. He was admiring the lovely sunflowers that sat in a vase to the right of him, when an idea donned upon him. Well, it wasn't really an idea; it was more of a sense of knowing.

He had been expecting it to come for sometime now of course, but he didn't think it would be so much like a quick snap of his fingers. He had suspected that it would feel like a large wave crashing down on him, after all, it was a very important piece of information.

Quickly, he stood up and began to walk out of the room.

"New York City, huh? Who would have thought…?"

**ASDAKHTVQCAGIOA I'm so sorry for abandoning this story. I'll try to finish it a quickly as possible. For months I didn't write anything because I was so focused on school, I forgot how much fun I have writing this story. **

**This is probably the first time I've ever written anything that has to do with romance, I hope that no one minds that I paired Latvia with and OC.**

**Anyways, I'll probably have to change the genre from friendship to romance.**


End file.
